


Tongue In Cheek

by justbygrace



Series: As It Should Be [26]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon verse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace
Summary: A story with conversations only





	

"You really shouldn't have done that."

"What?"

"That...what you're doing, with your, you know, tongue."

"I'm not doing anything, Doctor. I'm thinking what to get my mum for Christmas."

"But your tongue is visible."

"And that's a problem because why?"

"This species, they don't have tongues. So they take it as a personal insult when other people show their tongues."

"I can see your tongue while you're talking. How is that not a problem?"

"Your tongue is different."

"Oh, my tongue is different, is it? How is my tongue different?"

"See! You're doing the tongue thing again. You need to stop that if you don't want to spend another night in a jail cell."

"Dunno, that last planet had comfortable jails. Wouldn't mind another one like that."

"This planet does not have comfortable cells. Trust me."

"Been there, done that, have you?"

"Well...."

"Say no more. Also, why are you spending so much time looking at my tongue? No one else has noticed it yet and we've been here for ages."

"Other people are not as observant as I am, superior..."

"Superior Time Lord senses, yes I've heard. But haven't you got other things to pay attention to? Things that are not my tongue."

"Well, your tongue can do such brilliant things. Why just last night..."

"Yes, thank you Doctor."

"I'm just saying, it's a frankly talented tongue. Almost as talented as mine."

"Oi! You watch how you're talking about my tongue. Just because I don't have the need to lick everything I see doesn't mean my tongue is inferior."

"I didn't say it was inferior. I distinctly remember complimenting your tongue. It's all...you know, pink and twisty."

"Twisty? Did you just say my tongue was twisty?"

"Um, yes? Anyway, I believe the point I was making is that I definitely recall you saying how much you liked my tongue. Screaming it actually, if memory serves. And it does. Obviously."

"Mmhmm, well, caught up in the moment and all. You know how it goes."

"I do actually. Also I'm thinking of a good way we can decide whose tongue is superior."

"I bet you ten quid it's the same thing I've thought of."

"Nope. I'm done betting with you, Rose Tyler."

"Wise move Time Lord. Run?"

"Run."


End file.
